The Fall of the Rangers
by thepokemonranger123
Summary: this tells of how Team Galactic came to power and what happen to all the Pokemon Rangers
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter in the FALL OF THE RANGERS and I am hoping to do good on this story and it should be about 20+ chapters so yeah more than the first story in this series but also this mainly focuses on the TF141 and their story until team Galactic takes over and it will have some Ash and May here and there but enjoy. **

**Nicks POV**

So this goes there and that nut goes there and ha I finally got it done I thought to myself as I crawled out from under the hummer I had been working on for the past few hours as I looked at it I made a mental note of what all I had put on it 3 inch armor, blast proof glass, bullet proof tires, and the cherry on the top a 50 caliber with incendiary, explosive and standard ammo. I wonder what time it is as I looked around for my watch and remember I left it in my room and thought to myself well might as well go get it. As I was walking around the base heading for my room a man for the 582 waked past me and said grease monkey. Confused I looked at my uniform (camo cargo pants, black tee shirt with a camo coat over the shirt a camo hat and a desert camo bandana around the neck. That is the on base uniform the off base it the same only instead of black tee and camo coat it's a camo shirt and flack vest.) And I noticed I was covered in dirt and grease well I better go clean up I said to myself and as I was about to go clean up over the intercom came _All TF captains report to the meeting room immediately._ Great the one day I decide to work on the hummer they have a meeting thanks a lot karma what did I ever do? As I walked into the meeting room I heard the other captains trying to hold in there laughter at what condition my uniform was in as I took my seat the room went quite as General Kenworth walked in. As you all know by now the president is coming to the base tomorrow and he has changed the plans a little how the captain from the 275 said. Well he decided to bring his daughter with him. After he said that he looked at me and said so wood did you get your hummer finished? Yes sir I did. Good because the president has personally asked for you to escort his daughter to the location where he is giving his speech alright sir. And wood yes make sure to clean up a bit and where you're off base uniform and not your undercover gear Yes sir. Alright as for the rest of you the 275, 582, and the 109 are going to escort the present to the location of the speech and the rest of you will stay here and man the defensive positons in case Team Galactic try's anything alright boys this will be known as operation Pioneer do you all understand a course of Yes sirs followed and he said alright prepare your teams and be ready he will be here at 0800 hours tomorrow morning.

_**This was short but it is just the prologue to the story and the real action begins in the next chapter and please read and review **_

**The Pokémon Ranger is on standby. **


	2. the problem

**This is the first real chapter in The Fall of the Rangers so I have high hopes for this story and so hear it goes.**

**Nick-25**

**Kate-23**

**Jim-24**

**James-24**

**John-22**

**Allen-23**

**Kelly-25**

**July 21, 2023 0834 hours **

**Location US Pokémon rangers base 23 Atlantic Ocean of the cost of Kanto**

**Captain Nick Wood**

**Task Force 141 Joint American rangers and Pokémon rangers **

Okay Jim im late so I'll keep it short I need you to get the team here soon and get the hummer ready to go by the time im back with Kelly so get to it got it Jim I asked my second In command ok my friend he replied with a yes sir and left to get the things I had asked for and I walked off to the building that Kelly was staying in and as I walked through the door I heard Someone say nice to see you could join us captain. When I saw it was General Kenworth I said sorry sir I had to get my team together. General leave this man alone his just doing his job. As the man got closer I saw who it was and I immediately saluted him but as I was standing there he said Nick there's no need in saluting a friend don't you know that by now. Sorry sir. Nick my names Justin not sir or Mr. President. Got it? Yes sir I mean Justin. Ok now that we got that sorted out lets go meet Kelly she should be in her room ok lead the way I replied. As we got to the door my aura felt something was off but I ignored it because I told myself who could get in the base? As we waited for Justin to open the door he said it's locked that's strange he said the knocked on the door and said Kelly open the door it's time to go. After he tried to get in for about a minute I said ok something is wrong here. Yeah something's not wright Kenworth added. Ok Justin stand back I said when they were out of the way I kicked the door down than as soon as I walked into the room I got tackled by a man and was on the floor fighting at first he got me by surprise and got a few good punches in on me but when I regained my senses I gave him a punch right to his jaw and after one blow I guess he figured out that he wasn't going to win In a hand to hand fight so he pulled out a knife and was trying to cut my neck but I was holding him back but I was slowly losing and as I was about to lose my grip I heard a thud and he just fell of me as I pushed him off me in confusion I saw Kelly standing there with a thick book in her hand looking frightened and about that time Kenworth came in and started to make sure that Kelly was fine and I took the chance to check out the man's pockets for weapons I found none other than the knife but I did find the team galactic symbol in his pocket and then I heard Kelly say Im fine but what about him. Im fine. No you aren't your bloody on your arm what I looked and my arm was covered in blood well he did cut me after all. But it should be fine in a few minutes we need to go now though. Why Kelly asked. Because that man was with team galactic. So let's go now! As I jumped in the hummer I said Kate you're in the back with Kelly Allen your upfront Jim you're on the gun lets go now the rest of you you're with the 587. Lets move out people and as soon as everyone was in I floored it. It was going smooth till we hit the freeway than the problem happened jim yelled RPG than nothing.

**So that was the first real chapter hope you enjoy read and review please **


	3. DAMN TIRE

_**Frist of all thank you Master Edge 2 for reviewing the story and helping me with how I write it I really appreciate it. On other notes I may have found someone to help me with the Pokémon battles so they may be in the story's soon I hope and with joy I present the story.**_

_**Location Unknown **_

_**Time 1300 Hours July 21 2023 **_

_**Captain Nick (Dixie) Wood**_

_**Task Force 141 Join American Rangers and Pokémon Rangers**_

"Aw man what happened?" I asked myself as I tried to move but found it impossible to with what looked like a tire of my chest.

"Hey did you guys hear that or was that just me?"

I when on alert when I heard the man who ever it was said that.

"You must be going crazy no one could have survived that blast" The other man said.

My heart almost stopped when I heard that then out of nowhere I hear the constant hum of a black hawk helicopter.

"See I told you I heard something."

"Fine you were right for once, now let's just get out of here."

About that time the QRF (Quick Reaction Force) had showed up and where starting to look through the wreckage.

"Sir we found three of the task force and Kelly, but we can't find Captain Wood sir."

"So you assholes where just going to leave me under this tire for the rest of the day?"

"What captain when did you get there?" Jim asked his voice full of surprise and happiness.

"I've been here since the crash you dipstick! Now if you would be kind and get this DAMN TIRE OFF ME!" I replied to him.

"Just give us a moment to get the jack."

"Why do you need a jack to pick up a tire." I asked him confused.

"For the same reason you can't get it off yourself it's not a tire."

"It's not a tire." I asked confused.

"Nope it's the base to the turret off the hummer."

"Wait if the blast was big enough to rip the hummer apart then how are the others?"

"The others are fine Cap it's you that's had the worst of it"

"What do you mean I took the worst of it I feel fine, maybe a bit sore but fine."

"Well if you could see your arm and legs you wouldn't be saying you were fine, but don't worry we got a dust off on the way."

"Jim I don't fell to good I feel a bit light headed." Then everything went dark for the second time that day.

_**I'm going to cut it short here due to me trying out this new format for the stories and please read and review and comment on the new style and I will be accepting OCs for a later part of the story. I need their name, age, Pokémon, personality, clothing, etc.…**_

_**The Pokémon Ranger is on standby **_


	4. New member

_**Ok so the last chapter was a bit short even for my standards I was a bit rushed on that on I work for the Civil Air Patrol and we have been training for the past month due to the increase in aircraft crashing so without further due the fourth chapter of THE FALL OF THE RANGERS**__**.**_

**Location U.S.S Kenworth Atlantic Ocean **

**Time 1200 Hours July 25 2023**

**Captain Nick (Dixie) Wood**

**Task Force 141 Join American Rangers and Pokémon Rangers**

As I woke up for about the fourth time that night I thought to my self screw it. As I slowly got out of the bed I had been confined to for the past couple of days after the crash, as I walked the halls trying to find the deck I heard someone arguing in a room up a head, so me being me I listened to the argument.

"I will not allow you to put yourself in danger like you are wanting to." The first voice said.

"Well what do you expect me to do just let others protect me for the rest of my life?" the second and more girly voice said.

"Yes I do actually I don't want to see my little girl get hurt." The first voice replied.

About that time I figured out who it was talking so I decided to leave. But about the time I started to sneak away back toward the deck I heard from behind me.

"See right there is a perfect example of why I don't want you to join the rangers."

"In my defense it was an ambush so I had no way to stop what happened to me." I replied quickly trying to save my self some of my pride.

"That proves my point even more" President Justin said to his daughter.

"Well I will sign up with or without your permission, and just for the heck of it I will be signing up with the TF 141!" Kelly said to her dad.

"I will be making sure you can't because I'm not going to sign the form for you to go through basic training." The present snapped back to his daughter.

"You don't have to you already did the training session mom made me do when she went on a diet."

"Ok Captain you are to not let her join the 141 understand."

"Sir if her Basic Training form says she can join the 141 I have to let her in, so let's see the form."

"Here you go this is the form they gave me after the BT session."

It read Kelly White is cleared for service as a ranger under any of the fallowing Task Forces the 153, 964, 234, 936, and the 141.

"Sorry to say this but Kelly White welcome to the TF 141."

**Location Somewhere over Afghanistan **

**Time 0800 Hours July 30 2023**

**Captain Nick (Dixie) Wood, Privet Kelly (Sharp) White, and Sargent Jim (Yankee) Tucker **

**Task Force 141 Join American Rangers and Pokémon Rangers**

"What are we doing today Nick?" I heard Kelly yell over the roar of the Blackhawks Engine.

"Well since your part of the 141 now where going to show you how we do things like air support."

"But I thought yawl where just a ground unit not an air unit?"

"we were to start as a ground force but now we have the U.S.S Kenworth, 3 F-16s, Hummers, Choppers and about everything else." I replied sheepishly

"Wow you guys must have a lot of fun."

"Yeah we do but not as much as Captain does."

"Alright cut the chatter where over the target."

A chorus of Rogers came over the radio and I said "All teams check in."

"ALFA ONE clear"

"BROVO ONE clear"

"CHARLE ONE clear"

Came over the radio and I replied over mine "General Kenworth all teams are in position."

"Good the mission is a go remember Captain don't let Team Galactic get near our boys."

"No problem sir we will get the job done."

"Good luck Captain"

As we approached the fighting I told Kelly to open the door to the helicopter and after it was open I got on the M134 mini gun and said over the radio "Jim keep her steady, and Kelly get up front with Jim I need a spotter."

As I fire the gun at the team galactic forces come toward out men I noticed a small amount of them heading for the south side of the conflict zone and radio it in but got no reply.

"Jim follow the men heading to the south"

"I copy Cap"

As we got closer I knew something was off but couldn't figure it out till after we were on the ground.

"Come on Jim Kelly we got to get out of here."

"Were coming. "Jim said a bit snappily.

"Alright we'll stop hear for the night and move out in the morning." I said after about 4 hours of travel.

_**This one toke a while to write but whatever it is up and I need some OCS still so pm with those and read and revew.**_

**The Pokémon Ranger is on standby **


End file.
